MONSTER
by Dark-Serenety
Summary: La vida es dura con quieres menos espera, Ji Yong lo comprendio el dia que sus ojos se abrieron en esa celda, pero todo termino cuando tomo el valor de escapar conociendo a Daesung en el camino de lo que intentaria ser una tranquila vida...aprendera que la vida no siempre es tan dura...pero a veces si muy desdichada cuando se ensaña contigo.. [Kpop BIGBANG] NoYaoi


**BIGBANG no me pertenece si no a la YG y sus adoradas y hermosas familias :) (GD... ; _ ; )  
Super Junior, SHINee y EXO tampoco me pertenecen si no a la SM y tmb a sus hermosas familias (Daria mucho por tener a Leeteuk ú_ù)**

Este ... fic esta basado en la canción de MONSTER, hasta el momento llevo 15 capítulos escritos y espero que les guste es mi segundo fic de KPOP pero el primero publicado! :) Reviews! ^^

* * *

**Monster**

**Prologo **

Corría desesperadamente entre las calles de Seúl mientras las sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos, no podía dejar que le atraparan, no en ese momento aun tenia mucho por lo que luchar y sobre todo demostrar que no era lo que decían, su mente era un caos y junto con ella su ropa, entro a un callejón oscuro y se escondió en un bote de basura aunque el olor le estuviera matando lentamente, su cuerpo temblaba, palmeo sus bolsillos desesperado buscando aquel celular que le ayudara a comunicarse pero no lo encontró, sabia que estaría en problemas.

-¿Dónde esta?- susurro buscando el teléfono entre aquellas bolsas, cuando lo sintió entre sus manos sonrió y vio el brillo del mismo, un mensaje parpadeaba en la pantalla con desespero y lo vio

_Debes regresar a casa antes de las 11 Hyung esta preocupado por ti_

Cerro sus ojos y sintió como su temor se hacia mas grande, su reloj marcaba mas de las 2 de la madrugada y el seguía encerrado en ese contenedor, no sabia cuanto tenia ahí pero quería llorar como un niño pequeño, pero el miedo no lo dejaba, comenzó a odiar el momento en que salió del departamento.

Su mente solo comenzó a ser cruel con el haciendo sonar esas risas a su alrededor y tembló con mayor fuerza cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, escucho voces a lo lejos y levanto la mirada aterrado, no…no quería ser encontrado, no quería que lo encontraran ahí…

Las voces se hicieron mas fuertes y su cuerpo tembló con mas fuerza al ver como abrían la tapa de aquel contenedor y la luz de la luna llena daba directo a sus ojos dejando ver ese rostro que ahora le sonreía de manera burlona.

-Aquí estas…- susurro mientras el negaba y sentía como lo tomaban de la camisa que traía sacándolo de ese lugar -¡Aquí esta! ¡Lo encontramos!- grito con fuerza y varios como el los rodearon, sus mejillas se llenaron de lagrimas y su celular vibraba con fuerza en su bolsillo.

-Bien hecho Joon Myun…- le sonrió una mujer mientras miraba al que se encontraba en el suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos –No llores…- le sonrió mientras el sentía el terror llenar su cuerpo –No te haremos nada… ¡Tómenlo! ¡Llévenlo!-

-¿Qué?- susurro -¡No! ¡No por favor!- se movía desesperado mientras tres chicos lo tomaban arrastrándolo hacia una camioneta negra -¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Me conoces! ¡No lo hagas por favor!- gritaba llorando con mas fuerza mientras los demás miraban a la mujer que sonreía de lado -¡POR FAVOR!-

-Lee Seung Hyun…Quedas detenido y en custodia total de HYDRA…-

-¡NO!- grito con fuerza mientras era tirado con fuerza al interior de una camioneta negra escuchando las risas de todos los que habían visto aquello, lloro con fuerza y su celular siguió vibrando con desespero en aquel bolsillo pero sus manos en la espalda jamás pudieron alcanzarlo, vio como la sonrisa de aquella mujer desapareció junto con el cerrar de las puertas de la camioneta y cerro los ojos con lagrimas –Noona… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- susurro aun con lagrimas en sus ojos mirando el techo oscuro

Fuera de la camioneta aquella mujer pasaba una mano por su cabello mientras los que la rodeaban arreglaban las cosas y miraban que nadie hubiera sido testigo de aquello, uno de los que habían atrapado a Lee Seung Hyun y solo sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- ella se le quedo mirando y levanto sus hombros

-Que los doctores sean los que decidan…a mi me encargaron atraparlo…- el chico se le quedo mirando de manera leve y vio como todos subían a sus coches –Joon Myun…-

-¿Si?-

-Encárgate que el invitado tenga una buena celda…no queremos que el jefe nos regañe…-

-Claro que no…-

-¡Joon Myun!- grito un joven desde la camioneta -¡Sus ojos!- grito mientras las puertas eran abiertas de golpe por aquel joven que lloraba y ahora sus ojos marcaban ese tono violeta que a todos alerto.

-¡Noquéenlo!- grito la mujer con fuerza mientras el chico aun con sus manos atadas saltaba hacia donde ella se encontraba, mirándola fijamente rompiendo esos amarres y lanzando lejos a Joon Myun contra otro coche

-¡NOS TRAICIONASTE!- grito con furia mientras sus ojos brillaban con la misma que había gritado, la chica cayo al suelo ahora la que temblaba era ella pero al ver como tras de el alguien se erguía y le golpeaba con fuerza la cabeza con un arma suspiro

-No debiste confiarte…-

-Lo se…- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de aquel que le había salvado la vida

Lee Seung Hyun miraba todo desde el suelo, su vista se nublaba de golpe al mismo tiempo que las sombras se acercaban a el y le revisaban.

-Vean a los heridos…- decía aquel hombre de mirada penetrante que al mismo tiempo sacaba el celular de aquel bolsillo –Se comunicaba…para la próxima vean estos detalles…nos costara mucho…-

-Lo se no tienes que reclamarme…- dijo la chica tomando el teléfono y guardando el mismo -¡Tomenlo y vámonos! ¡Se acabo el circo!- grito de golpe mientras volvían a tomar el cuerpo de aquel chico inconsciente

_Oh pobre Lee Seung Hyun…._

_¿Cómo había terminado así? _


End file.
